Ron and Hermione, The Perfect Couple?
by hEaThS lIl LaDy
Summary: Hermione has waited forever for Ron to ask her to marry him. Now that he has, can she be loyal to him? Does she have feelings for Draco? Please read and review.
1. Will You Meet Me

**Ron and Hermione, The Perfect Couple?**

Ron and Hermione were a couple; they had been for five years, since the year after their sixth year, when they did not go back for seventh year at Hogwarts. Ron had bought her several pieces of jewelry, but never an engagement ring. She had started to believe she would never get a ring from him.

Hermione was going over these thoughts in her head one night, when an owl arrived at her window. She jumped up, realizing it was Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl. She took the letter from the small owl's beak and read it.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Meet me tomorrow night at six o'clock at the Leaky Cauldron. Don't be late. I'll be expecting you._

_P.S. Mum and Dad, and the rest of the family will be there, So please try to be there._

The next afternoon, Hermione apparated to the Leaky Cauldron to meet everyone, they would be waiting for her.

Wow that was a short first chapter. Please review.


	2. The Engagement

When Hermione arrived at the Leaky Cauldron she was pounced on by Ginny.

"Hermione, you made it. I was worried you would be detained at work," Ginny told her.

"No, I made it," she told Ginny, "So, Ron, what's so important?"

"I'll tell you after we eat; we're all going to a restaurant to eat, we have reservations. We need to get going," Ron told her.

They walked to the restaurant in Diagon Alley. When they got there, and were seated, Hermione started wondering what Ron was going to tell her about. She soon found out.

After dinner, Ron stood up and asked everyone to be quiet.

"I have something to ask Hermione," Ron announced, Hermione Knew that the moment she thought would never come was here. He pulled a small box out of his pocket, got down on one knee, and asked, "Hermione, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Ron, I will marry you, I thought you would never ask," she told him.

The whole Weasley family clapped and congratulated Ron and Hermione, while they ignored them, they were too busy snogging and being very happy. 


	3. Plans

Ron and Hermione had set the wedding dat for Harry's birthday, hoping to surprise him when he came home to visit all of his friends. They planned to usher him from Ron's house, where he usually went first, to the ceremony.Ron didn't want to give him a heart attack by telling him that his two best mates were getting married to each other, finally. So, they planned it as a surprise.

Hermione was busy with the wedding plans, she only had six months to make all of the arrangements. But, that was not enough, according to her. Ron thought that was more than enough time to plan.

Hermione was plauged with decisions. She had to choose colors, plates, a dress, brides maides, food, a cake, and things she did not even know that you had to choose for a wedding. They were going to have it st Ron's parent's house. That kept them from having to reserve a place to have the reception a nd the ceremony.

If Hermione had to look at another thing to do with the wedding, she was going to have a nervouse breakdown.She trying to be polite, but everything was getting to her. She told Ron that he needed to help her, he tried one time and had no idea what he was doing, even with her right there telling him what to do.

So, it was all thrown on Hermione's shoulders. She felt over stressed, over worked, and under appreciated. 


	4. New Feelings

One day while Hermione was in Diagon Alley, headed to Madame Malkins Robes for all occasions, she ran into Draco Malfoy, her former fiance.

"Draco," Hermione said in surprise, "What a surprise to see you here."

"Indeed it is Hermione," Draco replied.

"What brings you to Diagon Alley, Draco," she asked curiously.

"Nothing much I was just hoping to see some old friends here," he replied. "I've been coming almost every day for the past few months hoping to see someone from school. I mainly wanted to see you. I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you, that is, if you will give me the chance to say what is on my mind."

"Very well, as long as you can talk and walk at the same time," Hermione stated huffilly.

"I can, if that is what you want. Lets go. Where to," Malfoy asked her.

" It does not concern you where I am going. Just walk. Follow me."

They stsrted walking towards Madame Malkins robe shop.

"I wanted to ask you if you still loved me," Draco stated. "Do you, Hermione?"

"Do I what?"

"Still love me? All I need is a yes or a no. Please just tell me. I just want to know?"

"You know that was just a fling, I was trying to find myself. I did not mean anything serious. Me and Ron had split up, and I was trying to find out if I really wanted to be with him for the rest of my life! I'm sorry but I never did love you, I just didn't, I'm sorry, Draco," Hermione explained.

"That's it, I guess I have my answer then. Just know this, I love you Hermione, I always will," Draco told Hermione. "Goodbye, my beloved."

He then apparated to the Malfoy mansion, where he locked himself in his master suite, refusing to come out. He refused to eat, and denyed anyone entry. He was so deppressed that he could not see straight.

Hermione felt so bad about what she had told Draco by the time she got home that she went to the Malfoy mansion. Could she really be doing this? Could she really have feelings for Draco Malfoy? Was it possible? The house-elf told Draco that she was down stairs in the foyer, he was downstairs before she really had a chance to look around at her surroundings.

"Hermione," he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know exactly," she told him, "I just felt so bad after I told you those things, I had to come apologize. In truth, I think a part of me does have feelings for you." 


	5. Admissions

Hermione hated to call off the wedding so close to the actual day. Excpecially after all that the Weaselys had done for her, they had helped her make almost all of the plans, they had always been so nice to her. She did not want to hurt that relationship. But, she had to do it, for her own sake and for Ron's. She did not love Ron anymore, she was in love with Draco Malfoy. The wortst part was telling Ron and his family, ginny would kill her, so would Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie's wifes when they found out. Percy's wife could care less about his family. These thoughts made her stomach heave, she was ruinning two friendships. Harry would hate her for turning from Ron and going to Draco, of all people in the world to run to. Ro would hate her for leaving period. But, she just had to do it.

One night after dinner, when Hermione thought everyone in the Weasely houshold was in a good mood, Harry even happened to be there, that was an added plus, kill several birds with one stone, she sprung the news. Everyone was flabbergasted. All Ron could do was stare at her and make funny gurgling noises. Harry had been leaning his chair back on two legs like Sirius used to do, when he heard this he fell flat on the floor. He was still scrambling to get up when ron managed to squeeze a word or two out.

"Hermione why..." he finnally managed to say.

"I am in love with someone else, I am so sorry, I just started feeling this way about this other person, I would have told you sooner if I would have known. And yes I am sure I love him, and he loves me too," she explained.

"Hermione when...why...why are you doing this to me, I love you, don't you see that? When I finnally got the nerve to ask you to marry me you go and dump me off for some other guy a month before the ceremony no less, who is he? I am going to kill him. Where does he live? Where," he demanded, his sadness quickly turning to anger.

"I am sorry Ron, goodnight," she told him as she turned to leave.

Short chapter. Please review. Sorry it took so long for me to update, I was moving to a new house, going to a couple of funerals and things like that. Kind of hectic. Sorry again that it took so long. Thanks for the reviews. I am a newbee at this you know. HaHa. 


	6. Coping

Hermione arrived at the Malfoy mansion to find that Draco had made some changes to make her more comfortable. He had gotten rid of the drab draperies, the gloomy family portraits, and all o the things that represented the dark arts that used to be the family secret. He had flowers and bright colors all over the place now, Hermione thought it looked beautiful.

"Draco, what did you do to the place? It looks alot better than the last time I was here," Hermione told him.

"I did this for you darling, I wanted you to be happy," he told her, "So you like it? I hope you do, I was going for a new look for this old house. I think it has had the same old look for too long, don't you?"

"Well ofcourse I like it, and I agree, it is time for change. Thank you. I'm glad I have someone who can understand me like you do," she told him.

"You are ver welcome Hermione, my love," he replied.

"I have some news. I finally found the opportunity to call off the wedding, and I used it. I kind of dreaded it in a way, but I needed to do it so we could be together," at this his face lit up. "This makes you happy doesn't it Draco?"

"Yes, love, it does. It means we can finally start planning our own wedding. And it also makes me admire your courage," he replied.

A few months later Hermione and Draco were married. They had a beautiful ceremony and a nice reception. Ron appeard at the wedding but he did not sit in the row with his family and Harry, who came against his will, he stood in the shadows in the very back where he was not seen, he was fuming to see Hermione up at the alter with Draco Malfoy of all people. He was the last person in the world that she would have liked in school. Why now? He could not stand it, he left. not to be seen by anyone who knew him for years.

This is the last chapter that I wrote, if you want a continuance, review! You know what to say. So do it! Please review. 


End file.
